


Во благо империи

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Dark, Garak is evil, Gen, Torture, Who wouldn't do anything for his Empire?, or rather he's just a Cardassian, they both suffer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: А все могло обернуться иначе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для ФБ 2014.

Сначала ему казалось, что жизнь наконец-то наладилась. Вернее, что он с ней наконец смирился, научился находить маленькие радости в простом существовании, когда не надо было принимать судьбоносные решения, последствия которых потом будут пожинать несколько поколений его народа.

Да, его изгнали. Да, он совершил много… сомнительного. Да, ломал одних и спасал других. Такова была его работа. Таков был его сыновний долг. Быть для отца лучшим. Выполнять все приказы беспрекословно. И неважно, что его жизнь с самого рождения была опутана сетями лжи и лицемерия, неважно, что его родная мать не смела проявлять к нему нежность, неважно. Потому что наказания за провинность всегда были суровыми. Поэтому он учился быстро. И ошибок не повторял.

Он был одним из лучших оперативников. Он был лучшим.

А сейчас.

Жалкий портной на далекой станции, сама жизнь на которой была для него невыносима: слишком холодно, слишком светло. Отвратительно.

Идеальное наказание, гениальное в своей простоте и жестокости. Разом лишить всего самого ценного в жизни и оставить лишь то, что он ненавидел сильнее всего.

Разумеется, он, будучи мастером своего дела, с показным удовольствием и живостью взялся за свою новую работу, ведь «все служат государству», даже самый последний маленький человечек на задворках великой империи.

Улыбки стали его главным оружием. Мягкость — основным нарядом. Жизнерадостность — визитной карточкой. Стоял перед ним баджорец или кардассианец, клингон или землянин — он со всеми общался дружелюбно. Теперь он не мог себе позволить роскошь открыто враждовать с кем-либо. Не мог дать недоброжелателям даже малейший повод.

Он жил. Выживал. И вопреки всему своему богатому опыту по ломанию чужих судеб — вопреки всему, что представляло его сущность, он все равно надеялся. Что его простят. Примут обратно. Что он еще послужит во славу любимой империи.

Долгие годы проходили. Тишина.

Он запустил себя. Вжился в личину улыбчивого маленького портного, простого и незамысловатого. Погрузился в шитье. Действительно, оно его успокаивало, даже в какой-то мере напоминало о его предыдущей профессии — раньше он тоже мог резать и рвать с такой же легкостью, прикладывать друг к другу различные кусочки, которые поначалу казались совершенно друг другу неподходящими, и сверху — еще, и подобрать окантовку, вид стежка для их скрепления. А в итоге получалась красота, приводившая остальных в полный восторг — или благоговейный ужас.

Смирился ли он?

О, так вполне можно было подумать. Обжился, завел постоянных клиентов, подружился… начал регулярно общаться с любопытным юнцом из Звездного Флота, всеми правдами и неправдами (по большей части именно последними) отводил от себя подозрения, притворялся самым обычным из всех.

Да так, что и сам почти поверил.

Самая лучшая ложь — когда ее собственный создатель начинает в нее верить. Это верх искусства, вершина мастерства владения словами и мыслями других.

А еще ему просто доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как его новый друг пытается выцепить из его слов крупицы правды (поначалу безуспешно), как хмурится, продираясь сквозь тайный смысл произнесенных фраз. Все мысли юного доктора были написаны прямо на его живом лице и в выразительных глазах. Он казался самым простым и незамысловатым из всех, кто только бывал на станции.

Несколько лет спустя, когда совместные обеды крепко вошли у них в привычку, и он начал сомневаться, зачем именно инициировал данное знакомство — тогда и произошел переломный момент. Горький, поначалу ему сводило скулы от желания кричать и кусаться — или хохотать? — и он не мог понять, пламя внутри — это жажда убить стоящего перед ним человека, или же наоборот — болезненное и настойчивое желание служить.

Его мечта сбылась.

Но был ли он тем, кто когда-то ее загадывал?

Единственное, что он знал так же точно, как то, что сердце его бьется — он согласен на все, чтобы вернуться в прежнюю империю и служить ей телом и разумом.

Ему не пришлось обманывать больше обычного. Он свободно передвигался по станции. Мог сделать что угодно. Но он ждал приказа. Ведь его изгнание завершилось, наконец-то пустое прозябание среди чужаков кончилось. Теперь его существование было наполнено смыслом.

Он возобновил тренировки, готовясь к возможному заданию, начал счищать с себя приросшую личину, которая вскоре перестанет быть нужной — как отслужившая свое чешуя, от которой обязательно надо было избавляться. О, это было больно. И первым изменения в нем заметил именно добрый доктор.

Бедный, юный, неопытный доктор. Глупый, несмотря на всю свою гениальность.

Цена ошибке — суровое наказание.

Цена предательству — презрение и смерть.

Цена мягкотелости — боль. Выкручивающая кости и разрывающая грудь мука, с которой не сравнится ни маленький темный чулан, ни горелая рана после фазера, ни осуждающий взгляд отца.

Обычно он избегал рукоприкладства, хотя знал слабые места очень многих рас. Это было пройденным этапом. Зачем нужны химикаты, ножи и кулаки, когда можно было одним лишь взглядом сломать человека?

Но доктор оказался не таким простым и незамысловатым, каким выглядел на протяжении практически всего их знакомства. Глупец — пробрался вслед за ним, прямо в капкан ловушки небольшого шаттла.

Он сумел его раскрыть. Увидел правду за начавшим осыпаться фасадом доброжелательного портного.

А у них все так хорошо начиналось.

Ведь, разумеется, он не мог просто так взять и позволить доктору уйти, прочь, к его обожаемому капитану. Не мог позволить ему рассказать своему начальству.

Пришел приказ.

Он не хотел этого признавать, но при звуках холодного «Допросить» что-то в нем болезненно перекувырнулось. Хотя это, конечно же, было совершенно невозможно — он служил на благо империи, а кто такой офицер Федерации по сравнению с благополучием собственного народа?

Ему предоставили помещение. Голая камера, лампы, цепи. В лучших традициях военных. О да, он прекрасно помнил, какими методами пользовалось регулярное войско, если Высшему Командованию требовалась информация. Никакого изящества или красоты правильно сделанной работы. Грубая сила и давление.

Как выяснилось, только это и действовало на доброго доктора. Только это и выводило его из странного ступора, когда во всем теле живыми казались лишь горящие карие глаза, в которых плескался бездонный океан эмоций. Направленных исключительно на него. Он не смог расколоть доктора. Поначалу — нет. Пока, как бы неразумно это ни звучало, пытался обойтись «малой кровью». В память о… множестве обедов, проведенных за приятной беседой.

Потом он был вынужден обратиться к грубой силе.

Сорвать одежду — чтобы лишить последних крох видимой защиты. Приковать за запястья к потолку, заставить постоянно находиться в напряжении — чтобы измотать тело и разум. Лишить еды и питья — чтобы подточить силу воли и ослабить сопротивляемость организма. Болевые приемы — чтобы заставить слушать. Слушать его мягкие, но требовательные вопросы, вкрадчивые интонации, в которых в краткие мгновения почти проскальзывало сожаление. Слушать — и отвечать.

Потому что молчание влекло за собой сильную боль. Когда он спрашивал — ему отвечали. Никто не смел молчать. Он ко всем умел подбирать ключики, умел находить самую бережно охраняемую болевую точку, самую страшную тайну. Которую использовал во время допроса.

Обидно, но страшной тайной доктора оказался он сам. Кардассианец, в два раза старше его. Это было неожиданное открытие.

Неприятное.

Отчасти потому неприятное, что этой болевой точкой оказалось легче всего манипулировать. Всего-то и надо было — построить беседу так, чтобы она вечно была на грани между грубостью и намеком на сочувствие и помощь. В конце концов, он ведь действительно помогал доктору — помогал избавиться от лишней боли, заставляя правдиво отвечать на вопросы.

Сначала он использовал их общие воспоминания. С удобством садился на жесткий стул в нескольких метрах перед скованным доктором, который при виде его напрягался и вытягивался струной. Лениво и холодно — можно даже сказать с выражением и расстановкой — скользил взглядом по голой коже пленника. Открывающийся вид на лишенную чешуи кожу его совершенно не волновал, но он заметил, как доктор нервно реагировал, когда становился предметом такого изучения, и потому использовал. Даже пару раз задавался вопросом, что женщины находили в этом тощем цыпленке, который был сплошные кожа да кости, с угловатым телом, словно бы юноша так до конца и не повзрослел.

Хотя следовало признать — разум доктора оказался более чем зрелым и готовым к их противостоянию. Даже после шести часов тщательного допроса он сохранил ошметки своей прежней личности, периодически опять начиная сопротивляться и артачиться.

Потом, когда ему это надоело, он позволил себе немного физической грубости.

И, к собственному удивлению, бить он старался аккуратно, чтобы повредить только мягкие ткани. Но — собственными руками, без использования местного инструментария, поскольку так, хоть это и звучало несколько абсурдно, было действеннее всего. Да, если задуматься, можно было понять, почему доктор сильнее вздрагивал после удара кулаком, чем плеткой-девятихвосткой. Страшнее всего, когда твой собственный страшный секрет оборачивается против тебя.

Потому откровенно грубые удары он чередовал с почти ласковыми касаниями, словно бы молча прося прощения за причиненную боль. Спустя какое-то время после начала           побоев доктор тихо заплакал, зло закусив губу и прожигая его, своего мучителя, ненавидящим взглядом.

Человеческая кожа оказалась очень тонкой — она разрывалась при малейшей травме, мягкие ткани чрезвычайно легко окрашивались в бордовый и, если удар был достаточно силен, — опухали.

Теперь, когда на лице доктора надежно поселилось выражение глубокой муки, он стал очень восприимчив к взглядам. Будь то изучающий, чтобы его смутить и выбить из колеи, или же пронизывающий насквозь и предвещающий невероятные мучения за непослушание. Теперь доктор начал говорить, быстро, чуть ли не захлебываясь словами. Только вот говорил он на совершенно посторонние темы, выплескивал свою злость и отчаяние, обвинения вперемешку с признаниями.

На приказы замолчать доктор не реагировал, продолжая извергать сплошной поток слов, и немного успокоился только после крепкого удара тыльной стороной ладони по лицу. А потом и вовсе замкнулся, так что в ближайшее время от него не получилось бы ничего добиться.

Кроме слабых мест необходимо было знать, когда сделать паузу, чтобы окончательно не сломать раньше времени. Да и доктор, судя по всему, не оценил проявленной к нему заботы.

Жаль.

Но что поделать, приказ есть приказ.

На следующий день он себе такой мягкотелости не позволил. Бил не сдерживаясь, особенно когда ему не нравились ответы. Поблажки кончились. Судя по хрусту и болезненному кашлю, у доктора треснуло ребро. Или даже два, судя по неравномерному движению грудины, когда тот судорожно пытался отдышаться.

Грубо, некрасиво, отчасти — непрофессионально, но, к сожалению, чрезвычайно эффективно. Особенно вкупе с остальными техниками, целью которых был разум, а не тело.

Ведь страшная тайна — это он.

Никогда еще ему не было так легко и одновременно с тем так сложно проводить допрос. Ведь доктор был волен показывать свою боль, волен кричать, стонать, харкать кровью, ругаться, проклинать.

А ему нельзя было даже признавать, что он эту боль чувствует.

Нет, это лишь его собственная ложь пустила корни слишком глубоко.

Ему не больно.

Он выполнял приказ.

Во благо империи он сделает что угодно.


End file.
